


Sweetbody's Bakery- CYOA BASE

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Porn, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A bakerg run by slimegirls gets an order for 300 jelly-fllied donuts for the next morning, but where will they get all of that delicious strawberry filling? Choose Your Own Adventure Beginning, Three Branches to be posted over the next three days
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**CYOA-**

**Option 1 out 11/7/20**

**Option 2 out 11/8/20**

**Option 3 out 11/9/20**

I nearly fainted when I saw the order in my emails. Not one, not two, but three hundred strawberry jelly-filled donuts for a gender reveal party, to be baked and delivered for the next morning. I was alone in the bakery, about to close up shop, and it was already 8:00 PM. It’d take at least three people to mix the batter, prepare the strawberry filling and the powdered sugar, and fry the donuts in time for delivery. It was going to be a nightmare.

I thought for a moment about calling for help, but all of the other bakers were either at home or on their way there. Besides, I didn’t really need help, it would just be a royal pain in the butt to have to deal with so much work. With that settled, I exited the office in the back room and walked into the shop proper. My bakery was a cute small-town shop on the street corner, complete with displays sitting by the windows to lure in anyone who passed by the shop. We always closed at 8 on weekdays, so luckily no one was about to jump in the door. I flipped the sign from open to closed, locked the door, and then headed into the kitchen.

With the kitchen doors closed behind me, I reached behind my back and started to untie my apron. Once the straps were untied, I pulled the apron off of my body and neatly folded it on a small table and then continued to undress and pulled off my shirt, my shoes, and my socks. With my clothes all nearly sorted, I unclasped my bra and took that off as well.

"Alright…" I muttered to myself, "Time to split things up…"

I reached my face and tugged at my cheek, which stretched out much farther than human skin would when pulled. My skin became discolored as I pulled at it, turning a patchy pink. I started pulling at my other cheek as well, and soon the veneer of skin started to settle. Underneath was bright pink slime that was much softer to the touch.

After a few minutes of stretching, my face was back to its normal slimey state. I started working on my body now, which was easier considering that it didn't have as many curves to twist out. But as my veneer of skin wore away, the slime underneath began to shift.

My knees buckled and I knelt down with my head hanging and my hands on the floor. On my back a shape weakly started to twist its way out of my mass. It stretched and pulled itself for a full minute until it had enough of my mass to begin to separate. Two tendrils broke off from it and began pushing the lump of slime off my body, pulling more slime out with it. It finally fell to the floor with a loud schlooopp!!!

The new mass was much lighter, as it was comprised of only one third of my slime. As soon as it was free of my body it started to mold itself into a second human-like shape, giving me an extra pair of hands to work with in the kitchen.

As my second mass pulled itself into a human-like shape, a third began to form on my back. It was more difficult for this mass to split off from me, but after it had fully formed, my second mass was able to help myself split again. Once it had, both of my bodies helped create my third.

After a long and sticky couple of minutes, the three of me stood in the kitchen ready to work. Between three bodies I could easily complete the work of three people. I wiped my bright pink brow, and addressed my two other bodies. "Alright, here's what's happening. Two, you get the dough mixed and kneaded, and Three, you check that everything is ready and then prepare the powdered sugar for the coating." My eyes flicked from one slime to the other. "Any questions?"

"And what will you be doing, One?" Three asked as she picked up my apron with hand and then stuck it inside of her body. Her slime then pulled it into place, tying the straps and positioning everything before she pushed it back out of her body.

"I'll be making the filling, of course." I replied.

Two perked up at the mention of the filling. "Any chance I can help?"

I shook my head. "Only when the dough is ready. Otherwise, just worry about what you need to do rather than me. We only have 8 hours, chop chop!"

The three of us broke off to our tasks. Three quickly started to prep the fryer while Two was busy with the ingredients. I myself grabbed a bowl before sitting down next to the table that they my clothes were sitting on.

I took a deep breath, and then plunged my hand into my gooey mass between my legs. With much less mass my slime was extremely malleable, so I was wrist-deep in a manner of seconds. Once I had a firm grip, I wrenched out a length of slime and molded it into the shape of a human cock. I was all set to start making our famous homemade strawberry filling...


	2. Option 1- Homemade

**CYOA- Option 1**

I moaned quietly as I gripped my brand new slime cock, which was already incredibly sensitive. I gave it a few tentative strokes to slowly ease myself into the new feeling. I eyed the bowl as I warmed up. I’d need at least two full batches to fill all those donuts. 

My other two bodies ignored me as I jerked off as they were busy with their tasks. I regretted for a second not asking for help, but if we were going to make this order before tomorrow morning then we’d have to be working as fast as possible. We each had our own jobs to do, so we couldn’t waste any time doing them for each other.

My fingers curled tightly around my shaft. With two thirds of my mass missing, my slime was much lighter and more malleable. My cock was still firm, but it oozed between my fingers, and it wasn’t as rock hard as it’d be if the three of us were united. But the lighter density of my slime just intensified every sensation as I pumped my shaft.

My slime was already destabilizing, even from only a few minutes of pleasure. Drops and globs rolled down my body like I was running a marathon in 110 degree weather, and a small and sticky puddle was forming underneath my chair, only to pull back into my body through my legs. I tried to focus and not completely melt, otherwise this would take much longer.

My cock grew a bit longer with every stroke, and was almost double its original size now. Being soft and malleable slime, it was much more flexible than a human’s, to the point that it independently curled and probed its way through the air as it sought out more pleasure. As it grew larger and larger, it curled completely around one of my breasts, causing me to moan out loudly. “Ooooooohhhhh~!!!”

Two and Three momentarily stopped what they were doing, as they telepathically felt similar but less intense pleasure.. “Someone’s certainly enjoying herself,” Three snickered.

Two, whose chest was caked in flour, eyed my tentacle cock eagerly. “Are you sure you don’t need any help, One?”

I shook my head. “Two… Aaahh~ I’m… Fi- Mmmph!!!” My words were cut off as the tip of my cock shoved itself in my mouth. I gladly sucked myself off as I kept stroking with both of my hands. Two watched on in amazement for a few seconds before Three scolded her and told her to get back to work.

I kept slurping on the extra sensitive tip of my bright pink slimey cock. The more I sucked, the more it pushed into my mouth, until it was reaching down into my throat. Sensing an incoming orgasm, I reached down and grabbed the bowl off the ground. With my cock pushing its way down my throat, I expected to cum any second.

Sure enough, after a few seconds of sucking, my cock pushed through my slimey cleavage back into open air and pointed itself right at the bowl. I angled the bowl towards it and just barely caught the gooey ropes of strawberry-flavored cum as they flew. Not a single shot missed the bowl. It filled up completely, so I set it aside and signalled for Three to grab me another.

Three, who had just orgasmed herself thanks to our mental link, shakily walked over and grabbed the first bowl of Jell-o cum and handed me a second. “Careful you don’t melt now~” she whispered as she caressed my cheek, “It’d be a real pain if we had to clean you up  _ again _ ~” 

My cock popped out of my mouth and I gasped. “Aaahhhhh~ I’ll… Be careful…” 

“You better~”

Three walked off, leaving me with a wild and uncontrollable cock to deal with. I grasped it tightly with both hands, but my lust was becoming insatiable. To part of my mind it wasn’t about making filling anymore, it was just about sex. 

My cock squirmed in between my tightly clasped fingers, trying to wrestle its way out of my grip. I held on tight, not wanting to lose control of it, but it simply started to grow again. The cock slipped out of my fingers and curled around my waist, which pinned my arms against my sides and wrapped my up to the chair. Immobilized by my own cock, I was completely helpless against its advances.

Growing even longer and thick, the slimey tentacle wrapped around my plump thigh and squeezed a moan out of me. As it curled tighter and tighter, the tip of it weaseled its way underneath me and then suddenly thrusted deep into my ass, causing me to scream out in pleasure. Both of my other bodies cried out a second later, and were reduced to squirming messes as they were overwhelmed by the pleasure I was feeling.

My cock kept pumping deep inside of my ass as it probed around my hyper-sensitive insides. Every thrust of the extremely flexible cock filled a different part of my body. I could feel another orgasm building up, but my cock held back, not wanting this to be over anytime soon. But my insides were tightening up as I did my best to focus on not melting, and soon the pressure was too much for it to bear. 

My cock forced its way through my entire body and slid out of my open mouth. It twitched for a few seconds before cumming much more messily than before. Most of it got in the bowl, but a lot splattered my body and the floor. But enough shot out that even though my body was covered in my own cum, I had still filled the bowl.

A minute later, Three managed to hobble over to me. Her slime was half-melted from the pleasure she'd been forced to feel as my own tentacle molested me. She shakily took the bowl from me. "Aaahh~ This…

I was just barely holding on to solid form at this point. My body collapsed off of the chair into a puddle on the floor. I managed to pull myself back together after a few long minutes. Even after, my body was still incredibly weak, and I felt rather lightheaded. “Haaah… I can barely… Move…”

Three chuckled as she managed to pull herself together as my body continued to melt. “Go ahead and take five then…”

Unwittingly, I took her advice. My entire body began to liquefy. I tried to solidify myself, but it was useless. I collapsed into a sticky pink puddle at the base of the chair, unable to move and barely even able to think. And with the heat of the oven and the fryer nearby, it’d be some time before I’d be able to pull myself together...


	3. Option 2- Kneaded By Hand

I squirmed in my seat as I wrapped my fingers around my sensitive slime cock. Getting used to the new sensation wasn’t easy, But luckily the pleasure wasn’t as intense as I had thought it would be. I started to pump my shaft slowly, not wanting to overwhelm myself with so much pleasure that I forgot to shoot my sweet strawberry filling in the bowl.

As I found a steady pace to my stroking, I noticed Two peaking over her shoulder at me so she could watch. “Hey, don’t worry about me,” I told her, “Worry about your own- Aaaah! Job…!” My moaning only piqued Two’s interest further, and she was now ignoring her work and staring at me as I jerked off.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t need help?” Two asked coyly as she turned away from the counter to face me. She kept watching me, and as she did she leaned back against the counter, stretching her legs for me to see. I tried to look away, but the sight of another naked slimegirl was just too much to bear, even if she was split off from my body. “It’ll go twice as fast if I help too…”

“But… What about your work…?” I asked hesitantly.

Two giggled and shrugged me off. “Don’t worry, we can both help one another out at the same time! C’mon, watch!” She then turned back to the counter where she had laid out the ingredients for the dough. Rather than go the typical route of adding each ingredient to a bowl one by one, Two instead pulled the ingredients into her mass and began to combine them inside her body. Through her translucent slime I got a front row seat to watch as slimey tendrils inside her stomach mixed the ingredients together much more delicately than a human’s hands could.

Still mixing her batter, Two sauntered up to me with a cute smile on her face. “Pleeeeeeeaaaase can I help...?” she pleaded, “I just want us to get through this work as fast as possible…”

“Aaahh~ Fine…!” I submitted. Part of me broke down because we were wasting time arguing about it, but mostly it was out of horniness. As soon as I had consented, Two eagerly jumped on me. “Hey! Careful!”

Two didn’t listen to my plees and instead batted my hands away from my dick so she could hold it herself. “Ooooh, it’s much bigger than I thought it’d be, and thicker too…” She squeezed my Jell-o cock suddenly, forcing a moan out of me. “Let me know when you’re about to burst… That way I can get everything in the bowl…”

Three didn’t even bother looking to see what we were doing. “Can you two quiet down please? Making this powdered sugar requires considerable focus…”

I could barely even reply thanks to the pressure Two was putting on my cock. “Sorry… Ooohhhhh~! That I’m…! Aaaah~! Too loud… As I’m getting… Ohhhhh~! Manhandled!” My eyes crossed as I cooed. “Ooooohhhhh~ Two…! Let go…! You’re squeezing too tiiiight!”

By the time Two let go it was already too late. The second she released me hot ropes of strawberry slime shot out of my tip and splatter all over her. She managed to grab my bowl and catch the next burst, but about half of it ended up reabsorbing into her slime.

“Heeeey~!” she half-whined, half-moaned as she felt the same pleasure washing over her thanks to our shared consciousness, “You were supposed to warn me when you were gonna cum…”

“You didn’t… Aahhh~ Let me…” I was panting for air as I tried my best not to melt after cumming so suddenly. “You just… Haaaaah~ Kept squishing… And squeezing… Hoohhh~” Just the thought of what we had been doing prompted another rope of cum to suddenly spurt out. “Gaaah~!”

This time, Two managed to catch the hot load with the bowl. “Hey, watch out! You almost blasted me with that cock of yours, and I didn’t even touch it!”

“Sorry,” I mumbled, “You really need to be more gentle with it… It’s so sensitive…”

“Gentle? I can be gentle with it… C’mere…” Two hopped up and pushed me down on my chair so my cock was pointing straight up as I was sitting. She then turned around, and rubbed her full and juicy ass with one hand. Her pink slime shined under the kitchen lights, making it look like it was the ass of an oiled-up pornstar. She gave herself a light spank, and I watched as the ripples spread throughout her entire ass.

My fingers were tight around my cock as I watched my double play with herself. Thanks to our mental link, I could feel everything she felt as she teasingly caressed herself. I was throbbing just from watching her. "Two… Uuuuufff~ I thought you were gonna… Heeelp…"

I regretted my words almost instantly because as soon as they came out of my lips, Two pressed her ass against me and sandwiched my cock between her cheeks. We moaned in unison as we grinded together. The Jell-O ass smothering my cock felt incredibly soft as she rubbed up and down my shaft.

My eyes shut tightly as my dick kept throbbing harder and harder. "Hoooohhh~ Ohhhhhh~!" I could barely hold back, but I didn't want to waste any more cum.

"Feeling good back there?" Two asked with a giggle. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but we need to hurry up, I still need to knead my dough…" Her slime softened, and my cock sprang up, pushing through and then back out her body so she could sandwich me with her thighs instead. The sensation was pure bliss.

My cock was twitching like crazy in between my double’s thighs. Our shared mind felt pleasure both from my cock being sandwiched and feeling it throb in between my second body’s legs. A human’s mind would break entirely from feeling this kind of pleasure, but as a slime, it was an everyday treat, and a treat that was made all the more delicious by the risk of melting.

My first body felt weak as I could feel my growing orgasm begin to overtake me. My cock spasmed in its comfortable prison. Two grabbed the bowl and covered her ass with it, just in time for my cock to start firing off ropes of steaming hot strawberry filling into it. Much more cum shot out this time as my slime destabilized. It was hard just to stop cumming.

“Oooooh~! Ohhhhhhh~! I’m cumming so muuuuch...!” I cried, “I like I’m going to melt...!”

Two was barely holding together as well. My orgasm telepathically washed over her and caused her to spasm and quake herself. As she came, her thighs squeezed my dick even harder, forcing out even more of my cum. The bowl was so full that filling was spilling over the sides and onto the floor in a sweet and sticky mess.

“Hooooh~” Two moaned as she clung to my body. “That was… Aaaaah~ Fantastic…” With how soft her body was and how weak my slime was, I had to actively focus to make sure we didn’t recombine. “Do… Do you think we have enough…?”

I glanced at the pair of cum-filled bowls. Steam rose from the hot and fresh strawberry-flavored cum. “Yeah… Aaaaah~ We definitely have enough…” Even still, my cock throbbed between her thighs, still hard as a rock. "Hey, Two, don't you need to knead your dough still...?"

Before Two realized what I meant, my cock thrusted up and slammed deep into her gooey pussy. We both let out a long moan as I started fucking her. My dick was in a sloppy and slimey heaven as I pumped in and out of Two's tight pussy, and her Jell-O ass jiggled on my lap with every thrust.

With my cock pumping in and out, Two’s insides churned. The donut batter inside her twisted and folded as I pummeled her pussy. I watched on as my dick beat her batter into shape. It molded into a big lump as I continued thrusting, and soon it was solid enough that it was ready to be cut and fried.

“Holy...! Aaaaaah~! Fuuuuuuuck…!” Two screamed as I screwed her silly. I was being loud myself, and before I knew it my super-sensitive cock was cumming again, this time shooting another massive slimey load into Two’s pussy. With so much cum pouring in her, the dough was infused with the sweet strawberry flavor of my cum.

My cock sloppily pulled out and was followed by a weak gush of my cum that splattered all over the floor. We both panted for breath, overwhelmed by the sensations. “Holy fuck…” we both said in unison. “That was insane…”

I patted my double’s cum and dough filled belly. “I bet these donuts will be overflowing with flavor… They’ll burst with every bite…”

She just giggled in response. “How about we make them all like this…? This’ll make 30… Which means… Mmm… Only ten more rounds to go…”

I grinned as my cock stiffened up again. “Oh, _absolutely_ …”


	4. Option 3- Soft and Sweet

I tried my best to focus solely on my cock as I jerked off, but even as shivers of pleasure running through my body, my eyes kept glancing back and forth between my identical slime copies as they worked on the tasks I’d assigned them. Watching the way that their whole bodies bounced with every step made me incredibly hard, but it also made it difficult not to not to just bend one of them over the counter and fuck them senseless.

The pleasure was already beginning to slowly build up with every stroke. I managed to take my eyes off of my two extra bodies and glance at the clock. “I don’t want to have to waste too much time on this… Nuhhh~ Just gotta power through…” I gasped as a shock of pleasure suddenly shot through my body and caused me to spasm weakly.

Both of my two extra bodies felt the jolt of pleasure thanks to our mental link, and they spasmed just as I did. Two didn’t suffer from it, but Three was busy mixing the powder sugar when the spasm hit. The wooden spoon she was using to mix the sugar jerked and caused a big white puff of it to shoot up into the air. A lot of it stuck to Three’s slime, caking her pink body with white.

Three spun around and glared at me. My eyes immediately locked on to her sugar-coated breasts, which were bouncing slightly after she had turned around so quickly. “Would you take it easy? We’re trying to work here, and we don’t need you and your dick screwing us up.”

“Aaaah~ I’m working too… I’m… Hooohhh~ Making the filling…” Even as Three was chastising me, my hand was still a blur. In fact, staring at her was just making things easier.

Much easier… “Hey… Do.. Do you need any help with cleaning yourself up?”

Three just rolled her eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of- Hey! What are you doing!” My hands groped and squished her soft breasts as I kissed in between them. “Let… Aaaah~ Go of me!”

My lips pressed and sucked on the softness of her Jell-O breasts. The sugar tasted so sweet, but not as sweet as her body. I dragged my tongue across her left breast, starting from her cleavage and licking all the way across to her nipple, which I flicked with my tongue. Three squirmed in my grip, but for all her complaints she didn’t even try to pull away.

I finally pulled away with my face now caked in white powdered sugar. I likced my lips before sheepishly looking Three in the eyes. “Uh, I just got a little rowdy there, I… Aaah~ Didn’t mean to…”

“Oh, you didn’t, did you?” she replied as she pushed me back into my chair. “Well now that I have to start over again with my sugar, I might as well help you finish quickly so you can help me with my own tasks.” With that, Three knelt down in front of me and pushed my knees apart, which gave her ease of access to my still-throbbing dick. Before I could resist, she cupped her heavy breasts and sandwiched my cock between them.

“Aaaaah~ This… Oh, they’re so soft…” I moaned as Three massaged my cock with her tits. “Haaaah~ Just… Ohhh… Just remember… I… I need to save all… My cum… For the filling…”

“Heh heh, you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself,” Three cooed. She then squeezed her breasts together and in turn squeezed my sensitive slime cock, which nearly made me burst on the spot. “Nnnmmm~ Remember, I can feel every little bit of pleasure as this dick… And my, it feels like it’s about to explode… But we can’t have you blowing too early now can we?” She chuckled to herself, and then continued, “After all, you did ruin my sugar…”

“Aaaaaah~ Three… I really… Ooooh~ Can’t take much… Ohhhh~! Teasing…! I’m too sensitive..!” My cock was already throbbing between her breasts as she kept squishing them together, and my throbbing only made them jiggle and bounce all the more enticingly. I could feel the filling building up inside of me, and I couldn’t hold back any longer.

Three was fully expecting me to cum without warning, but even still the first few ropes of bright pink strawberry cum flew past the bowl and painted her face and breasts, and dripped off her sugar-coated body onto her thighs. The rest of it she did manage to collect, however, because of how cum that had flown wild, the bowl was now only half-full. Three grunted in dissatisfaction and pulled away, only to firmly grip my cock with her hand.

“Nnnnnuuuuhhh~!!! Three! I just came! I’m still sensitiiiiive!!!” Three’s strong grip squeezed an extra rope of slimey cum out of me, which she deftly caught with the bowl. “Aaaaaah~ Aaaah~ Haaaaaaah~”

My slimey duplicate waved a finger at me and scolded, “One, you’re too eager to cum, you’re not thinking straight. All you can think about is your own big… fat... dick…” To emphasize my cock’s length, she patted my throbbing shaft seductively against her cheek. “Heh, just by the way you’re leering at me, I can tell you’re desperate for me to take this whole thing down my throat... Am I right?”

“Guuuuhhh~ You already know the answer… Why are you teasing me like this…?”

Three just smirked. “Because it’s fun,” she replied, “And it does make you cum a lot faster, doesn’t it? Hmm?” She squeezed my cock again to get an answer out of me.

“Yeeeees!!!” I cried out in ecstasy as my cock ached in pleasure. “Pleeeeaaase… Just help me get off… You don’t have to stretch it out this muuuch… You’ll just make me waste my cum…!”

“Well now, you made me waste plenty of sugar,” Three replied, before opening her mouth and taking the tip of my cock inside. I wasn’t prepared for the tidal wave of pleasure that hit me as she started to suck me off, and I again almost came early. Just watching as my perfect slime doppelganger sucked my cock was enough to drive me over the edge, so it took the entirety of my willpower to not cum or simply melt entirely.

“Stop… Heeeey… Stop iiiiit…! You’re gonna make me cum too fast…!”

Three just kept sucking on my cock, fully intent on “accidentally” making me cum before she would have a chance to pull me out. She was rapidly pumping my shaft with her hand as she slurped on my shaft. I was holding firm, but I lost my cool when she began to fondle my full Jell-O balls. Feeling her fingers delicately caressing my Jell-O balls was just too much for me to handle. I tried to pull out, but it was already too late.

An entire thick and creamy load of strawberry-flavored cum shot down Three’s throat, much to her delight. It poured out in a vibrant pink waterfall, gushing down her throat and filling up her stomach. I moaned the entire way, and given the way that Two nearly fell over while she was kneading her dough, both of my other bodies were orgasming as well.

Three finally pulled my cock out of her mouth with a loud wet pop! “Now now, you can’t go and do that… Wasting an entire massive load in my mouth… One… Now we’ll have to make twice as much cum in half the time… How are we gonna do that…?” She still hadn’t released my cock from her iron grip yet, nor had she wiped the devilish smirk off her face. “Oh! I have an idea…”

My gelatinous mistress stood up, still holding my cock, and plunged a hand into her pussy, causing all three of our bodies to moan. I watched through her translucent slime as she twisted and molded a cod out of her own mass. She pulled it out of her pussy, and it was so long that as she did it smacked me in the face from nearly a foot and a half away. I stared at her brand new massive cock with both fear and arousal. “Wh-what are you gonna do with thaaaaa-AT!”

Before I knew what was happening, I had been picked up and held up in the air by Three. Her huge slime dick stood straight up underneath mine, and was pressing my cock against my stomach. “I hope I didn’t make it too big,” she pondered, before pinning my back against her chest by lifting my legs over my head and locking me in by wrapping her arms around the back of my knees. “It’d be bad if it didn’t all fit…”

Without further warning, the massive dick thrusted into my ass, and to my surprise, it continued thrusting into my slime and ended up filling my own cock. My malleable slime cock was now being used from behind as Three’s personal cocksleeve, and there was nothing I could do but get fucked. I moaned loudly as I was used. “Stuuuuuuuuh~! Stooooooop! I caaaaaaaan’t mooooooove! I’m gonna waste all my cuuuuuuum!”

“You’re not! Aaaauuuhhh~! Gonna waste! A single! Nnnnuuuhhh~! Drop!” Three let go of my legs and forced me to bend over my chair. My bowl was sitting on the seat, and my cock was pointed right at it as my cock was filled over and over again by her throbbing dick. The sensation was just so overwhelming. Not only was the feeling of my cock being used like this pure bliss, but thanks to our shared feelings, I could also feel the inside of my cock squeezing and milking hers. It was impossible to hold back.

The bowl was instantly filled and then knocked off the chair by the powerful cumshot that blasted out, and there was so much that our cum flew to the half-filled bowl and filled that up as well. My cock was able to cum as well, but most of what came out was a mix of Three’s own cum and the load she had swallowed before. Once both bowls were full, she pulled out of me, letting my slime weakly collapse to the floor.

Three tried to revive me, but it was no use. My body quickly melted from the overdose of pleasure. I was a pink sticky mess on the floor, unable to pull myself back together again after I had cum so much. Three simply scoffed at me. “She’s so weak… She can’t even handle her own cock…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Haven't posted anything in a while so thought I'd whip something up based off an idea I had. Here's how this'll go-
> 
> I'm posting three branches to this story, each one independent of the other. These will release one per day starting tomorrow.
> 
> Option 1 posts Saturday and will be Slime One having to make the filling by herself
> 
> Option 2 posts Sunday and will feature One getting help from Two to make the filling
> 
> Option 3 posts Saturday and will involve One receiving help with the filling from Three


End file.
